Spring
Spring (mistcloudburst19) is the original flipside to Shurika and Leaf. She joined GvE just recently, as she had disappeared for a while, only to come back and get right into it. She is terrified of hurting her friends, having her mind messed with, and being possesed. Spring is from a race called the Guardians, from a far off planet. Each guardian has a certain element they use and protect, ex-Forest, lake, fire etc. She has no close family anymore except for Shurika (but she doesn't consider her family at all.) She was sent to the forums to protect it's nature after an unfortunate...accident. Appearance Spring has light brown, slightly wavy, chest length hair, and bright hazel eyes. She is thin and pale, with softer features. Spring is not very tall, but not as short as she was. She wears a green, knee length shirt, and thick, dark blue leggings in the Spring, Summer and Fall, and in the winter and on cold days, wears a black hoodie with thick, gray pants. She always wears white socks, and lavender sneakers. Spring also always wears a beaded bracelet, coloured all shades of green, blue and purple. Personality Spring doesn't love to fight, but will jump right in to protect her friends, whatever might happen. If one of her friends is hurt, Spring is usually the first to run right forward and try to get them to a safe place. She can be reckless at times, but she is anxious a lot of the time. In the heat of the fight, however, it's forgotten and she focuses on nothing more than protecting her friends and light flipside. Spring loves to draw, write, read, and sing, and she considers herself to be good at all of those. She hates going in without a plan. Powers Spring is a nature guardian, so she has powers of naturebending (growing plants, controlling earth, sometimes the weather, although it drains her very quickly when she does,) and can turn into any animal, though it does drain her energy fast, and she can't stay in a different form for more than five minutes. Seeing destroyed enviroments and living creatures can send Spring into hysterics, and render her unable to use her powers until she calms down. She dedicates her powers to protecting nature, and restoring hurt environments. Spring also has green energy magic, and can shoot it out of her hands to attack, create bubbles and shields, and just generally make stuff, although she almost always just uses it to do the formers. Relationships Shurika - Unlike many flipsides, Spring and Shurika hate each other. Like, really hate each other. Although they can't kill each other or they'd die themselves, that doesn't stop them from trying sometimes. Leaf - Spring and Leaf have a good bond, and Leaf really considers Spring her best friend. They help each other out. Milan (Familiar) - Milan is Spring's familiar. They haven't known each other for too long, so their relationship is odd at the moment, but they do trust each other, and now that Milan is here, Spring doesn't want to lose him. Category:Females Category:Light Side Category:Alive Category:Forumers Category:Characters Category:Shards of the Zenith